A twisted wire brush typically comprises bristles held by and extending radially from a twisted wire core. To form the twisted wire brush, the bristles are inserted between parallel wires while the wires are twisted to press the bristles between the wires.
Depending on the application for which a twisted wire brush might be intended, the density of the bristles and the surface area over which the bristles cover can be varied by adjusting the number of bristles, by angling the bristles at multiple angles from the core axis, and by bending the twisted wire core into various shapes. The bristles can also be made of varying materials having varying physical dimensions, flexibility, and other characteristics suitable for the particular application.
In twisted wire brushes built for cleaning applications, in which the brushes are used with relatively strong force to clean, the bristles can be relatively thick in diameter, made of metal, and be relatively rigid. However, despite the relative strength offered by the characteristics of many cleaning brushes, the bristles wear with use, often bending, splintering, and breaking during use. These brushes exhibit limited durability as a result, and can require regular replacement with regular use.
Further, in many instances, worn and damaged brushes can pose a nuisance or a hazard. With grill brushes, for example, a bristle fragment can attach to a grill on which food is cooked, and then find its way into the food that is ingested. The food-borne bristle can be a mere nuisance, or it can wind up causing internal harm to a person that chews and/or swallows the bristle fragment.
It would be desirable to provide a twisted wire brush that can overcome the disadvantages discussed above.
It would be desirable to provide a twisted wire brush that has greater durability, and/or is less prone to bristles breaking, splintering, or fragmenting.